Ranking Structure
The ranking structure is the structure that tells where you are with your rank. You can be Promoted if you always active, being responsible,recruiting,and respecting others. You can also be Demoted if you are doing the opposite of promotion. Board The board are the trusted leaders of The Network. They meet to decide upon important decisions that must be made on behalf of The Network. They run the behind the scenes and technical operations of The Network. As well as diplomacy and Public Relations. Senior Director Senior Director is the highest leader within the community. He is responsible for watching over many divisions and the leaders within. He is also responsible for controlling the creation of new divisions and reviewing of promotions to Director or Division Leader.(Board Appointed) Director Directors have a very important roll In The Network. They are responsible for 1-3 divisions. They must help division leaders and co-division leaders in doing their job. The success of a division depends on the help of the director. The director must report all major changes to the Senior Director(Or Board if no SrDir) to be reviewed. Division Leader Division Leader is the leader of one division assigned by the directors. DR is responsible for the successful running of the division. He also has full control over all Co-Division Leader, Commander, and CO promotions. Any new squads made within his/her division must be run through the Division Leader First. Co-Division Leader Co-Div Leader is the assistant to the Division Leader. Co-Div is responsible for completing any requests of the Division leader. Co-Div also has the right to create new squads with the review of the Div Leader. Co-Div can promote up to Commader. Commander (Cmdr) This rank oversees multiple squads; he or she will be responsible for enforcing any expectations set by the Division Leader. The Commander hierarchy is determined by the amount of Squads under the Commander. When a new squad is formed the division leader determines which commander gets control of that squad. To become a Commander the CO must have successfully split off a squad (successful being determined by the Div-Ldr) and graduated X Officers from his squad(Meaning they are CO's). X also being set by the Div Leader Commanding Officer (CO) A CO runs the squad, they are responsible for setting the expectations of their Officers, reviewing the tests and applicants for Warrant Officers, and training the XO on running a squad. They are the highest Rank in a squad. COs are promoted by the Div Leader. Executive Officer (XO) The XO is the squads second in command; they are essentially a CO in training. They run meetings help enforce COs orders and expectations for the squad. To become an XO you must have recruited X amount of members, held X amount of classes, held X meetings, and X game nights. Where X is a number set by the CO. Officer (Ofc) Officers are the work horses of the squad they are the leaders everyone should be seeing and speaking to first. Officers have expectations set upon them for each squad these are set by the CO. They are for , Game Nights held, Training Classes Held, and Meetings Held. Warrant Officer (WO) This is an officer in training, basically they are members who have placed NeG in their Gamertag, have shown the leadership they are mature and able to lead. A Warrant Officer will be placed through a 2 week training course. These courses are taught by Officers and teach them what they need to know to successfully run a squad. There is a test at the end of training to ensure the WO has learned and retained everything needed to be an officer. Members The brunt of our roster numbers, members are people who have joined The Network but have no want, need, or desire to move up the ranks. They joined to have fun participate in game nights contest ect. They have no requirements put on them other than adding the squad tag and having The Network Squad DV (ie NeG Klokateers RB) in their name no rank is needed. They have no quotas and are not required to be at meetings.